


Itunes Ficlets Mirandy

by kitnkabootle



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 07:52:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitnkabootle/pseuds/kitnkabootle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Itunes Challenge - Mirandy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Itunes Ficlets Mirandy

**Author's Note:**

> The Challenge:  
> 1\. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
> 2\. Turn your music player on and turn it on random/shuffle.  
> 3\. Write a drabble/ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it’s over. No lingering afterwards!  
> 4\. Do five of these and post them.

**1\. We Both Reached For the Gun - Chicago: The Musical**

Laying on the glass desk between them was a jet black cold metal 45. Andy swallowed as she watched the lights reflect in the metal on the barrel, mocking her like the steely blue gaze narrowed upon her from across the room.

Then as though spurred on by powers unseen to either party, both the Editor and Assistant lunged forward and reached for the gun.

Miranda's shoulder blades cracked against the glass and one knee pulled taught beneath a form fitting Chanel skirt to connect with Andy's abdomen. Cold fingers closed around the handle until the wrists were slammed to the glass as the dark haired younger woman straddled the Editor with her thigh high leather boots pressing into elegant hips.

The gun fell from the desk and clattered to the floor before releasing an ice cold bullet that propelled forward and tore through a mock-up of the book, propped up on a table nearby.

Miranda saw its destruction and turned lethal eyes up at Andy, her teeth menacingly bared behind soft peach lips.

 

**2\. Keep It Gay - The Producers**

"We're running out of time..." Nigel called as he stood in the middle of the closet dressed in Valentino's latest number, designed for him exclusively.

"I know I know!" Andy called from behind a row of size 0 clothing in the corner. Finally she emerged carrying the last piece of Nigel's glittering ensemble.

With steady hands she reached up and slipped the wig on to the shiny scalp, adjusting it around his ears to secure it in place.

Andy stepped back and couldn't hold back the grin that claimed her entire face as she eyed the final product.

"Oh yes... yes... this is you... this is --"

"The mirror, six."

Andy nodded and picked up the large square mirror, turning it towards Nigel for the grand reveal.

Nigel's eyes widened and his painted lips fell open but it wasn't because of his own reflection.

The surprise was in reaction to the familiar figure reflected from her position at the back of the room, just to the left of his silver white hair.

Andy dropped the mirror and gasped in surprise and Nigel spun around, his gown hissing in fear.

"Are those my Louboutins?"

 

**3\. SOS - Mamma Mia Soundtrack**

Andrea sat in the window of Starbucks nursing a cup of piping hot coffee. It was a familiar order, one she had started ordering for herself after that fateful day in Paris when she had decided to end the best thing in her life.

Across the street, a woman exited a building, her heels nipping at the pavement as she crossed towards a waiting vehicle. The door opened and she turned away from it, sinking in backwards as stocking-clad calves disappeared behind a panel of silver. Clutched between soft, well manicured fingers was an Hermes scarf in a very specific shade of cerulean.

 

**4\. I Love The Nightlife - Priscilla Queen of the Desert**

She can't believe she's here. She can't believe she's let the silly girl convince her to come with her to this place so elegantly called "Crush" on the top floor of an otherwise abandoned warehouse in Queens.

She's in Queen's. What would Patrick Demarchlier say? He'd probably call it art if one added a bone thin model bound at the wrists by strands of barbed wire.

Miranda feels the fingers on her wrist pulling her up the stairs and before she can protest, a burly man with a Mohawk is stamping her hand with a smudge of ink that shines back at her in bright purple.

She grinds her back teeth together, the muscle in her cheek working as Andrea smiles back at her and pulls her into the crowd of people gathered in the crowded dance floor.

Even here, the crowd parts like the red sea, separating for her and her young assistant. Miranda isn’t certain if it is for herself or for the woman with the gorgeous brown eyes leading the way, but regardless, all eyes are on them and Miranda almost decides to storm back towards the entrance.

But then she feels hands just behind her hips followed by the press of a pelvis grinding against the swell of her backside as her own hips pivot forward.

Dark hair tickles her cheek as it cascades over one of her shoulders and she feels a nip at her earlobe. Then those familiar hands are sliding up her ribcage and lifting her arms above her head in a sensuous gesture that allows her assistant's splayed fingers to descend down her abdomen.

They are in the middle of a warehouse in Queens, surrounded by hundreds of people and they are completely alone.

 

**5\. Bring On The Men - Jekyll and Hyde**

Up on a small raised platform, between wounded red curtains and amidst the fog of western dust and burning cigars, a single light shone on an empty stage.

Then the music started and the men removed their hats and waited in anticipation as girl after girl appeared in the glow. And there they stood, winking, smiling and primping for their audience – each holding a secret promise of what hid beneath their bodices and silk bloomers.

Then she appeared, in the center of the row of women. She was a vision in a full length gown with a jeweled corset, concealing her ribcage and displaying the swell of her breasts that could be looked at but never touched. Not anymore. This was her establishment, and she wasn't for sale. Not even a single strand off the crown of her silver head.

But behind the curtain stood the new girl... the dark haired beauty who'd sworn she'd never done this before, watching the Madame carefully with honey brown eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I admit I had to fast-forward past lots of classical pieces, but I didn't fast forward any songs with lyrics in them. These were my first five. I also didn't stop at the very end of the song, I finished whatever sentence I was at.
> 
> Originally Posted on LiveJournal - February 11th, 2009


End file.
